The Prince and I
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Once captured Merlin and Arthur find themselves further from home than they have ever been. Will Arthur keep his already affected emotions in check long enough to work out an escape plan or will they die where they are. Rated T for Violence,Language,abuse and. All rights go to the BBC. Reviews would be most appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Merlin fic. The story will be told from the two Main character's Pov and Third Person**. **Reviews would be appreciated,thank you and enjoy. If you happen to come across something not accurate that could affect the story then please add. Watch what you say and please be respectful.**

* * *

**Third Person;**

Arthur stood in his bedroom,waiting. It wasn't like the the crown prince to be up this early. He tapped his foot impatiently. He looked outside noticing the sun,low in the sky. It was early in the day and Arthur was already growing restless. As he stared at the floor That was another minute that Merlin wasn't here.

"The oaf" Arthur thought.

The manservant wasn't late. For a change,in fact if he had came in right at that moment he would have been almost an hour early. Arthur was just grumpy. Not from royal duties or from lack of sleep. It was Gwen. She had disappeared,vanished. Not a trace of her was left. Arthur was hurt that she hadn't said anything to him before she had gone,she hadn't left a note. was selfish of Arthur as at the end of the day nobody had know exactly what happened to Gwen but the prince was hurt and somebody needed to take his anger.

He looked around his room. It was large and spacious and the walls scrubbed clean. It was dotted with paintings that his father had insisted upon and things he kept in the memory of his mother. She had died when he was small and he had no memories for her. He had never seen her apart from paintings which were well painted but weren't the same. When he was much younger. He would stand and talk to the painting of his mother. In his young mind she was their to protect him and raise him from beyond this life. He stood up from the chair he had perched on and walked across the stone floor the coldness seeping across his bare feet. He sighed loudly pushing his emotions down. He reached the window and opened the shutters. The prince had never done that before and rather enjoyed the amusement it had left him. He looked out into the brilliant sun shinny day. The town was alive with energy. People selling their wares,the soldiers patrolling the city and it's outer reaches. The air was filled with the smells of freshly cooked bread,the smells of fish and other meats and the sounds of shouting and children's laughter rang through. Arthur smiled. It was nice to stand here and observe. With him having trouble sleeping he was up early and able to enjoy this beautiful city and all it's wonders. He had spent so many years trying to be the prince his father expected he never really got to live. He stood there for what seemed eternity just watching the town feeling his jealously boil over. He would live to live like one of the subjects just for once when he heard the door swing open.

"Sire" an exasperated Merlin said.

Arthur turned around to see a very worn out Merlin standing holding a breakfast tray. Merlin walked across and dumped the tray on Arthur's desk before he crossed the door and began pulling clothes from Arthur's wardrobe handing him a tunic and a pair of worn brown trousers. The prince was only "out and about" today so did not require all of his finery. Arthur went behind the small dressing screen and changed into his outfit for the could hear Merlin walking about obviously laying out his breakfast. He pulled his top over his head and looked down catching a glimpse of his stomach. He wasn't fat,not really but he wasn't as trim as once was. He ignored this and carried on dressing. When he came out he sat down at his desk and accepted the fork from Merlin. He looked down at what was being served,seemed happy with it and so began to eat.

"Sire" Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him chewing his egg.

"I'm guessing you had trouble sleeping again last night"

Arthur nodded.

"She's gone Arthur,I'm sorry but she is"

Arthur dropped his fork. If this serving boy had been anybody else they would have been fired and sent to the stocks but this was Merlin. His face soften and he nodded. The thought of the unknown whereabouts of Gwen upset Arthur. He loved her and she didn't even know. Every night he sat up and waited in the hopes that she would come back. If he did sleep his dreams were plagued with her. He just wanted to find her.

"I know,I just- I just miss her Merlin" Arthur said.

Merlin went away and made Arthur's bed pulling up the sheets thoughtfully. Before tucking the quilt in and plumbing the pillows. Arthur remained silent and carried on eating before he shouted loudly.

"Merlin!"

Merlin almost had a heart attack. He dropped the tray tucked underneath his arm. It landing with a clatter. Arthur failed to notice in his excitement.

"We're going hunting for Gwen,I'll go ask for fathers permitting" Arthur said with a smile.

Arthur stood up and left the room leaving the door swinging. Merlin came over and looked at the half eaten breakfast and swinging door. He tutted loudly and thought.

"Will he ever learn?"

* * *

Merlin collected Arthur's uneaten breakfast and slid it onto the tray. He carried it out of the room and was walking down the long corridor when a very angry Arthur came storming out of nowhere. Merlin looked at him as Arthur past him. He entered his room and silence fell once again. Merlin stood awkwardly. He decided to go to Arthur and it was just his luck that somebody was passing. He handed the tray to them and asked if they would mind as he had to attend to the prince they smiled and took the tray from him. Merlin walked back up the corridor and entered Arthur's bedroom. Arthur was standing looking out of the window. Merlin dared to rest his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur relaxed and sniffed. Merlin knew the prince had been crying but didn't comment. He stood in silence until Arthur decided to speak.

"He said no"

Merlin looked at him.

"No to what sire?" he asked.

"No,I couldn't go and search for Gwen,it was too dangerous on my own and he wasn't wasting time on a servant" Arthur replied sighing deeply.

Merlin nodded.

"Maybe it's for the best. Sire,maybe she doesn't want to be found" Merlin said gently.

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. His eyes were red and he had tears running down his cheeks. He felt weak but he knew it was only Merlin. He wasn't just his servant,he was his friend and he wouldn't judge him for his choices.

"I want to go hunting Merlin" Arthur said.

Merlin hated hunting but sighed.

"Only hunting my Lord,no searching for Gwen,just killing things for your own personal enjoyment."

Arthur smiled and picked up his sword.

Merlin jumped up

"Sire,your Armour"

Arthur pulled a face

"Not today,I'll survive without it"

Merlin groaned but said nothing,at least he wouldn't have to polish it. A few minutes later and Arthur and Merlin were riding into the woods. Arthur had brought his sword for obvious reasons and a bow and arrow for hunting. Merlin rode behind the prince watching him and the surrounding area for danger. After a while the pair reached a clearing and Arthur slowed down. He jumped from his horse and began stretching his legs. Merlin looked at him and climbed down. Arthur sent him to find some water so they could have a quick drink before heading off.

* * *

**Merlin's Pov**

I trekked through the forest. Making sure I could still see the prince. I listened hard and heard the similar sound of a waterfall. I bent down and plunged my water pouch into the river. I saw a shadow come over the water. I presumed it was the sun so didn't move. That's when I felt the blade in my back. I dropped the pouch. It landed with a splash and sank into the water. Something I wished I could do right now. I stood up and turned around. It was face to face with a large ugly man. He was thinning and the only hair he had left was grey. It was fat and he smelt strongly of mead. He grabbed my arm and twisted it up behind my back. I felt the all too familiar raw hot pain spread up my arm. I gasped with pain. Not able to speak. I looked at the unforgiving grey eyes of this bandit. He looked back.

"What do we do with him?"

Another came over and looked at me

"Your traveling alone?" he asked

He twisted my arm and my whole body betrayed me

"No" I said. I gasped I couldn't believe I had just sold out Arthur.

They smiled marched me through back towards the clearing where I could hear Arthur calling my name. I wished our plans worked a little better sometimes. They pushed me through and Arthur stopped talking when he saw me and the other men. He drew his sword and pointed it at the men.

"Let him go" Arthur said.

By what Arthur was wearing. He didn't look royal. It would have been worse if he had. The men laughed and one drew his sword. I got pulled up off my feet. I could hear the clanging of metal and the heavy breaths but I wasn't facing the right way. Eventually I heard a cry of pain and saw Arthur had been disarmed. Great. Now he had another thing to moan about. The men fastened our hands behind our backs and threw us down on the ground. I spat blades of grass out of my mouth.

"So,what are we doing with them?" one asked.

"The blonde one" He said pointing to Arthur.

"He's handsome and seems quite healthy,we would get a good price for him"

"What about the other one? Another asked.

The man pulled a face.

"He's a bit skinny and not really tough,but I guess so"

I rolled my eyes and glared at them.

The men picked us up and began pushing us through the forest. It's hard to walk even with your hands behind you. We had been in these positions many times but had never fully gotten used to it. We walked for what seemed hours and it didn't look like we would be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support to the people who followed this story,If you would mind leaving me a review to tell me what you think that would be great! This is chapter Two. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**Merlin's Pov;**

I stumbled along the uneven ground,my wrists rubbed raw by the coarse ropes. Every time I slowed down I would get a shoved and told to keep going. We had walked these woods for years. We had never been this tired before. After constant turns I could no longer track where we were and how far away we were from Camelot. Honestly could these men not tire? They had been walking for hours if not days. I had seen the moon twice. So by my rough calculations we had been walking for days. As were trudged along the forest path twigs snapped under our feet and birds soared above us. The men shouted to one another and every so often Arthur's voice would be hear. He was such a git at times. Eventually one pulled me to a stop and took out a water pouch. He held it up to me. I eyed him suspiciously. He glared at me.

"Water" he said shaking the pouch.

I drank greedily. The water leaking out of my mouth and running down my already sweat stained tunic. When he pulled the bottle away I felt my lips tighten once more. I was exhausted. Why couldn't Arthur just have stayed in today and mourned. This was Gwen's fault. I craned my neck around, Arthur was given the same and then I was pushed back onto the path. I sighed and kept walking.

* * *

**Arthur's Pov;**

I was walking along the path. Merlin just ahead. I wanted to be there with him. He would be scared to death. Merlin wasn't the most bravest of men. One pulled me to the side and held a water bottle up to my lips. I looked at him. I opened my mouth and accepted the water,feeling it slid down my throat. I gasped for air as he pulled the bottle away. They manhandled me back onto the path and we carried on walking. Gwen infected my brain. I kept looking left and right to make sure she wouldn't appear. She would be seriously danger if she did. These men are ruthless and the inhumane things they would do to her,to Merlin to him. He didn't want to think about it. He had no plan and nowhere to go.

* * *

**Third Person;**

After a few more hours an exhausted Merlin and Arthur reached the bandits camp. Arthur turned to look at Merlin. Merlin smiled back. One started to drag Merlin over to a different side of the camp. Merlin looked alarmed and started to struggle. The fear in his eyes upset Arthur.

"Merlin!" he shouted trying to break free of their firm grip.  
Arthur's plan did not work and he was unceremoniously dragged to the other end of the camp. He did not let them take him easily There was a single wooden pole planted in the ground. One untied Arthur's left wrist. The prince did not hesitate and swung at the man,aiming well and forcing him back. The others attacked Arthur and fought to keep him still long enough for the injured bandit to reattach the rope round his other wrist. Arthur trashed wildly and got a slap which made him still. He suddenly thought He didn't want these men to figure out who he was. He stayed still and when the men thought he was restrained enough they turned and left him. Arthur was alone. There was a couple of tents within sight but nothing close enough to call out from. The forest was deadly silent. The trees swayed gently and Arthur felt himself becoming more tired. He had been walking for a few days without sleep. Having a quick rest wouldn't be so bad. He closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds.

Merlin sat on the forest floor. From his experiences of being constant bait,letting your body become heavy made more weight for them and the quicker they could drop you the better. They had secured Merlin from the floor,which pleased him. He wouldn't be wasting energy trying to keep his body upright. He sat moving his feet from side to side. He observed the set of small tents. Arthur must be at the other side. Kicking up a lot of fuss like usual, Merlin thought. The men passed every so often trying to figure out what to do with them. Two stopped and had a conversation forgetting Merlin was sitting below them.

"What can we do with them?" One asked.

"They can't be ransomed,they're only beggar boys" the other replied.

"Slave trade then? The first asked.

"We would actually get a decent price out them that way" The other said laughing.

They walked away and Merlin's surroundings became quiet again. Merlin looked around. He needed to get out of here and as quickly as possible. If they were going to add them to the slave trade then they would never see Camelot or each other ever again. Merlin tried to free his hands from the rope without using magic but It was proving hard. He tried to rub his wrists up and down the pole without bursting the already sore skin. He in a bid of desperation muttered a spell under his breathe. His blue eyes turned gold and the rope around his wrist fell off. He heard the approaching footsteps and closed his eyes hiding their colour change. The footsteps passed obviously thinking Merlin was asleep. He opened his eyes and brought his arms around a slow pain burned him. His arms had been forced behind him for so long that he was unable to stretch them. Eventually he did and he looked down. His wrists were red with deep red welts. He stood up and started to walk slowly across the camp trying to keep quiet. He heard raised voices and stuck to the shadows. He followed the voice until he saw Arthur. He was surrounded by the bandits who seemed to be giving him a hard time indeed. Arthur's lip had been burst open and blood had soaked his tunic.

"Who are you?" The bandit asked.

"Arthur" he replied spitting blood.

The bandits all looked at each other. They may have been stupid,but everybody knows who Arthur is,within a hundred mile radius.

"Pentdragon?" one asked.

Arthur said nothing and looked down at the floor. One grabbed his chin pulling it up his fingernails drawing blood from his place cheeks.

"Answer me,boy"

Arthur raised his head and looked the bandit in the eyes.

"Yes" he said.

The bandits whooped with joy. They had captured the prince of Camelot. The boy must be his servant. One ran in the direction of a tent and return with a piece of parchment and ink.

"We need to write a ransom note to Uther" one shouted.

Merlin watched from his hiding place. This wasn't the bandits smartest idea. Uther would send every solider in the land to save his son. Maybe not Merlin but Arthur definitely and that's all that mattered. Arthur was being beaten by a handful of the bandits. Pretty badly. One grabbed his by the head whilst the other untied his hands. They punched and kicked the prince until he could no longer stand. The hated Uther and his son was the closet they could get. His son was enough. With the money they got for him they could make an amry and defeat Uther once and for all. Uther Pentdragon was a fair ruler,apparently. But these men hated him. As they beat Arthur all Merlin could do was watch he didn't want to risk his freedom to be recaptured when the prince could hardly hold his head up. He could hardly see the prince with the amount of people around Arthur. He waited until they had finished and left him lying alone in a heap. Merlin came across to asses the damage. The prince was missing his shirt. That wouldn't have mattered. He was covered in blood. His nose had a steady stream gushing from it. Merlin bent down and rubbed Arthur's head. Arthur groaned feebly. Merlin sighed. What mess did they have themselves in now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
